


Educational experiences

by fardareismai



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Teacher AU, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai/pseuds/fardareismai
Summary: Tumblr prompt: we're both teachers and my students ship us but I won't let them tell you. Nine/Rose





	Educational experiences

“Well of course Dr. Foreman and Ms. Tyler are dating, haven’t you seen the way they look at each other?”

“That doesn’t mean they’re dating, it just means they want each other.  It’s like Mulder and Scully.”

“Mulder and Scully  _are_  dating!”

“They are not.  Don’t be an idiot…”

Rose listened as the conversation drifted off down the school hallway, away from her.

One part of her had been frozen in place at the first words.  Dr. Foreman, the attractive physics teacher,  _looked_  at her somehow?  How did he look at her?  For that matter, how did she look at him?  And how had the students noticed?  And how did she get them to stop noticing before they said something that Dr. Foreman overheard and he decided she was a lovesick fool, much less the administration who would probably fire her on the spot if she made the best teacher in the school uncomfortable.

Another, smaller part of her objected to the implication that Scully and Mulder weren’t dating, and considered telling the students that, but she repressed it.

~?~?~?~?~

“You don’t suppose there’s a rule that says that teachers can’t date, is there?”

“I dunno, why?”

“Well, I can’t figure out why the Doctor and Ms. Tyler aren’t… you know.”

“Who says they’re not?”

“My personal theory is that the Doctor only gives pop quizzes because he’s sexually repressed.”

“So you’ve decided that getting him laid is the only way to pass your exams?  Why Ms. Tyler then?”

“Because she’s gorgeous, and he looks at her like a bloody puppy dog!”

Dr. Foreman realized that he’d been standing in the same spot in the lunch room for far too long, and quickly moved away from this fascinating conversation.  He could feel the tips of his big ears glowing.

He wasn’t sure whether he was more embarrassed or offended.  He looked like a puppy, did he?  If that was true, he owed the new art teacher an apology, though that would require speaking to her, and he never seemed able to get out more than a vague grunt when he was in her presence.

The Doctor sighed.  The little apes were right.  He was a besotted teenager where Rose Tyler was concerned.  He hoped she never heard about it.

~?~?~?~?~

“Rose?”

Donna, the assistant principal popped her head into the art classroom where Rose was finishing up grading the last of the week’s round of lumpy sculptures.  She looked up from something that might have been a giraffe, or possibly a squid to her friend and employer.

“You still on for chaperoning the dance, are you?” Donna asked.

Rose smiled.  “Yeah, and I’ll be around in the morning to help the decorating committee as well.  Who else is chaperoning?”

“Me and Jack, of course,” Donna said, referring to the Principal, “and the Doctor.”

Rose stopped cold.  “D-Doctor Foreman?” Rose stuttered.  “Didn’t really seem like his scene.”

Donna shook his head.  “He’s weaseled his way out of chaperoning for five years straight now.  Jack finally had to put his foot down.  You don’t mind, do you?”

“No!” Rose said, quickly.

“Good.  And remember- dress formal.  The blokes’ll be in tuxes, and you and I have to wear gowns, got it?”

Rose blinked back the mental image that had suddenly assaulted her of the physics teacher in a tuxedo.  That was a heady thought.

“Yeah, no problem.”

~?~?~?~?~

“Doc?”

Dr. Foreman looked up from his laptop, his half-moon spectacles slipping down to the end of his nose.

“Jack?” he growled, warningly.  For all his old friend was technically his boss, the Doctor had never learned to treat authority with its proper respect.

“Just thought I’d remind you that you’re expected by 5 at the latest, and you’d best be wearing a tux.  Donna’s been griping to me about her damned dress all day, and you’ll probably get strangled if you wear casual clothes, right?”

“Remind me who else you’re putting through this mess?” the Doctor asked with a sigh.

“Rose Tyler volunteered.  She’s also working on the decorations.  Unlike  _some_  staff members I could mention, she almost never complains.”

The Doctor would normally have snorted and made some arch remark, but he was staring at Jack in shock instead.  He hadn’t realized that Ms. Tyler was going to be there, wearing a gown, when he was in a tuxedo.

He wasn’t sure if he was thrilled or hoped he would die.

~?~?~?~?~

Jack sat at a table beside Donna and bumped her shoulder with his.  Across the room, Rose Tyler, in a gold gown and Dr. Foreman in a black tuxedo, were swaying gently together to Moonlight Serenade.

“That worked remarkably well,” Jack said, raising his cup of punch to his friend.

“Told you it would.  The kids have been talking about it all term, I figured they just needed a push.”  Donna clicked her cup against his.

“And the right music.”


End file.
